1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a kick scooter, particularly to a scooter structure that can be standable and dragable after folding.
2. Related Art
The scooter (also called kick scooter), is very light, highly flexible, and easy to operate. Consequently, it is very popular and its use has become a trend. In general, the main structure of the scooter comprises a horizontal pedal, a front wheel connected to the front of the pedal, and a back wheel connected to the back of the pedal; a vertical tube is connected to the front wheel and handles. However, the size of the scooter is very large, which may result in the folded scooter requiring a large storing space. Additionally, it is inconvenient to carry the large scooter when going out.
Accordingly, a foldable scooter has been developed, which can position the pedal close to the vertical tube after folding. However, the foldable scooter has several problems when in use. When the pedal is close to the vertical tube after folding, the back wheel is away from the ground. Consequently, the scooter is not able to stand without holding, because only the front wheel is standing on the ground. Furthermore, when the scooter is folded for storing, it must be lying on the ground. A large storing space is still required. Additionally, when carrying the scooter (for example, when in a station or an indoor area unsuitable for scootering), the user must carry the scooter by hand or use a bag. Consequently, the user may bear a heavy load when carrying the scooter, and it is necessary to improve the foldable scooter.